


Dead by daylight

by owllwo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Vampire Hunters
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

妈妈说102房间里有两位客人，但我从来只看到一位。  
那一位长得很高，穿黑色的衣服，头发剪得很短，露出大眼睛和浓眉毛，看起来像我以前养的小狗，但我的小狗没几天就被毒死了。  
来办入住的时候也是他，那时候妈妈不在，他领着行李走到前台来，我努力踮起脚越过柜台看他，他贴心地探头进来问我老板娘去哪里了。我说妈妈出门买东西了，我给您登记吧。  
我把登记册拿出来给他，登记册好重，他看我抬不过柜台便伸手拿了出去，从他的衣服口袋里抽出一支笔开始写。口袋里装笔好像是大人的标志，我羡慕地看着他流畅地写下自己的名字。  
他问我还有没有双人间，我说没有两张床的了，只有一张大床的双人间。他皱着眉头想了一会儿，还是决定就要大床的双人间。我踩着椅子从床上给他拿钥匙，他笑眯眯地接过钥匙还摸了摸我的头，他的手很大也很烫，还从口袋里掏出一颗糖说要给我。  
妈妈说不能要陌生人的糖，所以我没有拿，他就把糖放在了桌子上，是那种有亮晶晶糖纸的，真的很漂亮，但我还是没有拿。  
所以虽然大眼睛叔叔定了双人间，但我确实只看到一个人，后来也没有看到新的客人入住。  
妈妈跟我说另一个叔叔从来不出门，只有我晚上睡觉以后他才会出来。  
那叔叔晚上不睡觉不会长不高吗？我问妈妈，被她用报纸敲了一下脑袋，只有小孩子不睡觉才会长不高。  
她叫我不要去102房间。虽然我觉得大眼睛叔叔人很好但我还是要听妈妈的话，所以我从来没去过，连送报纸都是妈妈自己去送，我只要送其他楼层就行。  
但是今天下午妈妈出门到傍晚都还没回来，我坐在前台快要睡着。夏天太热了，汗出的全身都黏黏的不舒服。  
这时候突然有人说话了，是个男人的声音，听起来非常悦耳。他说小朋友你一个人在这里吗？  
夏天黑得很晚，但当我抬起头看到那个男人的时候感觉外面天都黑了。那是一个长得很漂亮的男人，比这条街上最好看的小女孩都漂亮，他的头发是金色的，眼睛是蓝色的，笑起来的时候眼睛稍微眯起来一点，但嘴角没有翘。  
他又问了我一遍是一个人在这里吗，我看着他有点不敢说话，只能点点头。他俯下身子来摸摸我的头，又抬起我的下巴左右看了看。我不知道他在看什么，总不能是觉得我好看吧，只是觉得捏着我下巴的手好冰，比雪糕还要冰。  
你很可爱哦。他笑起来，捏了捏我的脸才松开手。我这才敢问他有什么事，他摇摇头说没事，手背在身后看起来也像只是出来散步的。  
他直起身来我才发现外面还有一点点阳光。大眼睛叔叔这时候才从房间里出来，手里领着一个大袋子，看漂亮叔叔站在我跟前他还拉着他往后走了几步，然后才转过头来对我笑了笑，又从兜里掏出一颗糖来给我。这次我收下了，糖也是冰凉的，拿在手里很舒服。


	2. Chapter 2

今天是净汉变成吸血鬼的三周年纪念日。  
其实对他来说不是什么好日子，但他还是固执地把这天称为“纪念日”，如果天气允许会出门多杀几个吸血鬼“庆祝”一下。  
即便已经过去了三年，他被转化的那天仍然是我们的噩梦。我至今仍然无法平静地回想当时的场景，为了给大陆最好的吸血鬼猎人一个下马威，他们选择在我外出的时候闯入我家强行转化了净汉。  
我回到家的时候那群渣滓已经走了，只有净汉一个人被绑在椅子上，长发散在肩头，嘴角有血。  
尽管是我的伴侣，出于职业素养我不得不掏出被祝福过的手枪对着他。他被子弹上膛的声音惊醒了，抬起头来看我的时候不是往常那样，瞳色的转变是邪恶魔法生效的象征，他的眼睛颜色变得好浅，连带着他的眼神都变得冷漠。  
在他抬头看我的时候太阳下山了，我尚不清楚转化他的吸血鬼是什么来头，对他的能力也没有把握，在当时我都做好了被他吸血致死的打算，新生儿的第一餐总是需要大量血液。  
但他只是稍微用了点力——吸血鬼的用点力——挣开了双手的束缚，走到我面前伸手握住我挂在脖子上的十字架，吹了吹自己手心被灼伤的痕迹，然后走到餐桌旁坐下。  
他说胜澈啊今天的晚餐我不能吃了，麻烦你再出一趟门帮我带点血吧。  
转化出了差错。净汉没有变成一个传统的吸血鬼，他以血为食，但没有很强的食欲，也没有尖牙和利爪，他只是被永远停在了二十五岁，不会老去也不会死亡，只有杀死吸血鬼的方法才能杀死他。  
然而正因为他是一个非传统的吸血鬼，我们同时遭到了血猎和吸血鬼双方的猎捕，我不得不带着他到处跑。他现在对到处走这件事倒没什么意见，还是人类的时候他体力好差，以前搬家的时候每次他都说好累好累下次再也不要搬家了。  
虽然现在到一个新的地方他还是要睡上三天三夜才能出门，这可能跟他不太喝血有关。转化失败也包括他的味觉，他还是人类的味觉，不喜欢血腥味。每次看我吃饭他都可怜巴巴的，抓着我的手臂说他就吃一口，但吃了这一口他又会难受，无法消化的食物留在他的胃里，他不得不把食物吐出来才能正常生活。  
净汉很喜欢小孩子，他以前就喜欢小孩子，变成吸血鬼以后也还喜欢，但对敏感的儿童来说吸血鬼对他们天生有恐怖的氛围，很少有小孩子会主动接近，况且在吸血鬼四处乱跑的年代等他能出门的时候也看不到几个小孩。  
那天在旅馆里他早醒了一会儿，碰到旅馆老板娘的小孩，后来他跟我说那个小孩好可爱——在说这话的时候他刚杀死一个人类年龄40岁的吸血鬼新生儿，把木桩插进那个人的心脏里，然后把吸血鬼的血液收集起来，拿去给我们做研究的血猎朋友检测，好知道和当年咬他的是不是同一个。  
他说不行，小朋友没有母亲在身边的话会很难过的，但如果胜澈愿意当妈妈的话就考虑一下。


	3. Chapter 3

_加密通讯10041230_

“崔胜澈下次要是再受伤回来还不及时包扎我绝对把他吃了。他真的不知道自己闻起来有多香吗？就算我告诉他自己是食欲不强的吸血鬼他这也太过分了吧，希望血猎这方面的教育可以完善一点：虽然吸血鬼的食欲分很多等级但再低的吸血鬼对人类的鲜血还是有欲望的。

是不是我们当时找到他还是小孩子的时候就应该告诉他很香？香到能有一整条街的吸血鬼追着他跑的那种。哦好像说过，但只是让他去当吸血鬼猎人了，并没有对自己的血液引起重视，看来那时候应该先咬一口的。

你问我现在吃没吃过他的血？当然吃过好吗，知秀啊你是不是太久没见我了，你也以为我只是个不敢喝血的新生儿吗？到现在没被他发现当然是我的本事啦，当然跟他从来不怀疑我也有关系，哎呀干嘛，我确实骗他被发现很多次，但这件事他真的没有怀疑嘛。

之前他还问我要不要专门备一个注射器，如果我实在饿的受不了就抽他的血喝。虽然我从来没有这么饿的时候啦，一般他不在的时候我都自己解决了，但现在人类的血液质量实在是太差了——我真的没有对小孩子下手！我保证！虽然我以前很想吃崔胜澈但我真的没有吃过小孩子！

说起小孩子，前几天我们在一个旅店碰到老板的小孩，真的很可爱。不能转化小孩真是太可惜了，不能把他们永远定格在最好的时候。唉我知道他们心理总会长大啦，大人的灵魂小孩的身体是这个世界上最讨厌的事情了。

但崔胜澈还是像小孩，虽然他对吸血鬼下手的时候完全是大人，但他玩游戏的时候还是小孩。他有时候在酒馆里赌博，也不像那些成人赌博，跟他小时候和我们赌一块糖的样子一模一样，多小的东西赢了都会很高兴的带回来给我看。

你说我要是现在把他转化了他会永远是小孩吗？

他不是我的血仆啦，我知道对吸血鬼来说伴侣是很不可思议的事情，但我认识他也有……一、二、三、四——算不清！人类也不会数他的日子过了多少秒吧，我也算不清多少年，但对人类来说应该很久了。

最近他晚上还是会睡不着，一定要我躺在他旁边才行，看来那次确实做的太过了？但确实效果很好，包括要跟我一起睡觉这一块。我不喜欢夏天，但跟他在一起的夏天也还可以接受。

白天还好啦我很久没晒了，他知道我“转化”以后就没有让我白天出过门，我本来习惯了人类的作息后来又要改，现在偶尔还会白天醒过来。

啊胜澈要回来了，下次有时间再聊！我会想你的知秀，还有俊辉也告诉他我很想他！晚安！”


End file.
